


Help! My Girlfriend's Taking Me Out To Dinner, But I Think I'm Actually the Main Course!

by Alexilulu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Working professionals never get much time to blow off steam. So when the opportunity arises for 3 of them to do it together, they'd be silly not to take it.





	Help! My Girlfriend's Taking Me Out To Dinner, But I Think I'm Actually the Main Course!

**Author's Note:**

> Not connected to the Help! series because fuckin', timelines, but i came up with the name first and then started writing after.
> 
> And sometimes you just need to write a threesome between three extremely hot older women.

Sadayo had agreed to a night out on the town with Tae weeks ago. They need the fun, she’d said. And, well, it’s hard to argue with that.

Dinner and drinks sounded great. And hell, a chance to dress up isn’t too bad, either. Tae loves when Sadayo does something with her hair, pulling it back just enough that it’s off of her shoulders and becomes an artful mass of curls instead of a normal mess of curls. Break out the flattering dress, you know, the black one that ends right in the middle of the thigh. Yeah, the one with the slit. And hey, wearing that push-up bra you know Tae loves that only sort of hurts will probably have the right effect, too. What the hell, go wild, it’s a Sunday night! Wear those heels she got you last month!

‘Drinks’ typically means something simple, like buying a six pack of Asahi for them both at the convenience store. She’d figured they’d walk home, heels in hand, and maybe neck in the hall outside Tae’s apartment, then get trashed and someone would finger the drunker person into next week.

She didn’t imagine the Crossroads bar on Sunday night, packed wall to wall with women, and the two of them in a booth in the back somehow free of the press of people, waiting on a friend of Tae’s to get here.

 _Nor_ did she expect Tae’s ‘friend’ to be _Sae Niijima_ , that prosecutor turned defense attorney. All of Tokyo won’t shut up about her, especially since she’s Shujin alumni, so they keep getting media requests and nosy reporters around campus…

 _Nor_ did she expect Sae Niijima to be _so fucking hot_. Fuck, the woman’s an Amazon with stunning red eyes, and built like an Amazon to boot. The second she sits down (next to Sadayo, of course) she takes off her jacket and rolls up the sleeves of her dress shirt, revealing forearms without a scrap of fat on them and toned like an athlete. She struggles not to imagine the rest of her, turning to her beer instead and praying for Tae to steer the conversation for her until she regains her cool with some liquid courage.

“So, Sae, how’s the career change treating you?” Tae leans around Sadayo to speak, smiling wryly while brushing a hand over Sadayo’s thigh and leaving it there.

“Well. Too well, honestly. It’s all I could do to get out of the office just now. Every jumped up criminal wants me to defend them, after the Phantom Thief got acquitted.” She rolls her eyes, nodding thanks when the waitress delivers a drink to the table and closes the curtain behind her, leaving them with only the sounds of the bar to indicate they’re not truly alone. Sae takes a long pull of her beer, sighing when she finishes. “But enough about me. Is this your new girlfriend?”

“Oh, ‘new’?” Sadayo laughs, feeling a blush rise to her face already. “Who did I replace?”

Tae rolls her eyes and laughs sharply. “No one. Sae’s known me since I was pre-med, she’s fond of making a mockery of my tendency to love and then lose them because of study or work.” Tae rolls her eyes again for emphasis, the smile fading. “You should recognize her, Sae. She was Makoto’s English teacher at Shujin, from what I hear.”

“Oh, I do.” Before she can even begin to pull away, Sae has Sadayo’s hand in her own, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. “You clean up well, Ms. Kawakami. _Very_ well.”

The soft blush that had begun is now spiralling upwards into full on panic button red, and Sadayo manages to answer by way of laughing instead of saying something potentially _very_ embarrassing.

“Oh, leave her alone, Sae. You’re not stealing my girl tonight.” Sadayo’s eyes flicker over to Tae, who gives her a thigh a gentle squeeze.

“Yes, yes. Not yet, at least.” Sadayo hears Sae say from her other side, but she keeps her gaze locked on Tae, who smiles a smile she’s all too familiar with.

The smile that means Tae’s hungry.

* * *

The night progresses normally from there; they talk shop, bitch about their individual problems, and drink their way through it all. Sadayo hasn’t seen steins of beer this big served in a bar since her stay in Canada, but she takes to it like a fish to new water, putting them away as quickly as Sae and far faster than Tae.

After awhile, Tae’s hand leaves her thigh only to return a moment later on her other thigh, sliding back and forth softly on her skin. Back and forth, and slowly upward. Brushing against the very edge of her dress, then back, then against the edge, and again, and again…

“Babe, you’re drunk.” Sadayo leans over to Tae, giggling. “Save it for when we get home, okay?”

“Hmm?” Tae blinks, turning back to her, her mug held _in both hands._ The hand on her leg slides further upward for emphasis, and Sadayo inhales softly, eyes going wide. “Oh. Sae, I said you’re not stealing my girl already, didn’t I?”

She shivers when she feels Sae’s breath on her neck, her hand on Sadayo’s thigh stopping just as it began to curve down onto her inner thigh, setting the nerves there on fire as it went. “I know. I’m not stealing anything. You can find it in your heart to share, can’t you?”

 _Oh god_ , Sadayo thinks to herself. _This was a setup, wasn’t it._

“Mmm, maybe. That depends on how she feels about it.” Tae’s hand arrives on her other thigh, moving up to meet Sae’s, right where her dress ends. Tae moves up to the other side of Sadayo, her voice a purr in her ear. “What do you think, babe? Can I share you, just this once?”

Oh, to be pressed between two stunning women...on a school night. Her sense, addled though it may be, and her already rising libido war with one another for scant moments before she laughs, nodding. “Well, if you’re asking…”

Both of them strike in tandem, Sae’s lips sucking on her earlobe while Tae latches into the nape of her neck, Sadayo whining gently in response. With the both of them striking from all angles, she can’t do much but let them go to work.

They move eagerly, Tae abandoning Sadayo’s thigh to move up her stomach with a sweeping caress and cupping her chest greedily through her dress, stifling her moan with a kiss. Even when Sae’s hand slips under her dress entirely and Sadayo convulses and arches her back when a fingertip brushes the front of her already-wet panties before slipping away, Tae doesn’t let up. If anything, she takes the movement as encouragement, her tongue moving with purpose that Sadayo can barely meet and fingernails digging into her scalp.

Everything’s too much for Sadayo right now, her head spinning from the beer and the stimulation and the sheer dizzying realization that not just one woman but _two women_ are fighting over getting to _fuck her_. Like animals, predatory and feral. Lionesses tugging at their still-living prey in two directions, a war for dominance played out through the medium of her body.

She’s honestly not sure which she wants to win.

Either way, she’s still fucked.

When Tae gives her a moment to breathe, Sadayo gasps. “W-wait.” When Tae tries to silence her mouth again with another kiss, she twists out of the way, and the nails in her scalp dig in just a little bit deeper. “Wait, damn it...Can’t we...do this somewhere else? M-my place.”

“Mine’s closer.” Sae’s response is instant, her voice so close to her ear and bearing a new edge that sends a shiver down Sadayo’s spine. “I live nearby.”

Tae shrugs, shifting back and brushing Sadayo’s hair back into something resembling its original place, before her hand went and made more of a mess of things. “Fair enough. That doesn’t mean you’ve won, yet.”

Sae’s hand withdraws slowly, stroking across Sadayo’s thigh like a razor, slowly and with careful intent. “We’ll see about that.”

All Sadayo can think when they walk out is a silent prayer that no one notices the trail of wetness streaking down both her thighs as they exit the bar with Sae’s hand around her wrist like a manacle.

\--------------------------------

Sadayo no more than turns around to close the door into Sae’s apartment when she’s shoved roughly against it, Sae’s fingers trailing through the still-sticky mess on her thighs.

“Jesus, Sae, at least take her to dinner.” Sadayo is dimly aware of Tae chiding Sae behind her, but her mind is focused much more sharply on the pads of her fingers moving along the curve of her ass, slipping under the hem of her panties and snapping the elastic. Sadayo whines, curling her hands into fists against the door.

“Just giving her a taste of what she’s in for.” And like that, Sae steps back, and Sadayo realizes misses the absence of Sae’s body against hers more keenly than she feels like she ever has with anyone else before.

“Come on. The night’s just starting.” Tae leads Sadayo into the apartment, past a newly cleaned out room and into Sae’s bedroom, sitting her down on the edge of the bed. Tae looks up at Sae, expression calm. “Same rules as always?”

“I don’t see why not. I’ll even go first, give you an advantage.” Sae strips off her jacket again, unbuttoning her shirt as slowly as she can while Tae moves Sadayo fully onto the bed, helping her out of her dress and unclasping her bra.

Even with Tae right there, so very close to her, she can’t take her eyes off Sae; the flat curve of her stomach fully on display, the black of her bra contrasting so gorgeously against pale skin. And those heartless red eyes, watching her like a predator waiting for sign of weakness. Tae looks gorgeous and always has to Sadayo, but Sae feels _dangerous_ in a way she’d never thought about anyone looking before.

Before her alcohol-addled mind has more time to think about that, Tae kisses her gently, pulling Sadayo’s lower lip into her mouth and suckling gently at it. Hands cup her chest and squeeze greedily, kneading and twisting in a way that makes her arch her back and moan against Tae’s mouth. Below, she can feel Sae’s hands on her again, moving up her thighs and pulling them apart until she’s spread wide, and she shivers from the sensation of Sae’s breath against her crotch, so close, so tantalizingly close. Tae releases Sadayo’s mouth and moves down, kissing her way down to her nipple, licking insistently at it until it pops out and hardens.

A finger brushes her pussy through her panties, and Sadayo’s toes curl, gasping involuntarily. Sae repeats the motion, a protracted drag up and down the entirety of her slit that ends in Sadayo’s legs curling around Sae’s back.

“Haah, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t—” Sadayo murmurs, her head rolled back into Sae’s pillow and two fistfuls of bedding in her hands. Both of them oblige her, Tae sucking and rolling her tongue around Sadayo’s breast, while Sae yanks Sadayo’s panties halfway down and snaps the waistband against her clit, making her scream and writhe under them both.

“She’s soaked. I really am making this easy for you, you know.” Sae says lightly as she tears the side-seam of Sadayo’s panties open wide and savagely yanks them down, leaving them hanging around one ankle as Sae spreads her legs wide again, and when she runs her tongue along the length of her pussy Sadayo whines with need, but Sae pins her hips in place with both hands before she can arch herself into Sae’s mouth.

“You’re gonna kill her if you don’t get to it.” Tae mutters around Sadayo’s nipple, punctuating the statement by rolling the tip between her teeth, just enough pressure to make Sadayo hiss and roll her head to the side, fighting to control herself. Tae’s more than enough for her these days, but Sae and this entire night feels like it ignited something else in her, a hungry animal that just wants to gorge itself on this feeling until she pukes. And then again, and again, and again…

Sae’s mouth goes flush against her pussy, tongue flickering inside her only to disappear out just as quickly, sliding through and into her in short bursts that make Sadayo gasp for breath.

“Fuck, fuck, please, come on, please, haah, fuckfuckfuck—” Sadayo whimpers, one hand scrabbling for purchase on Tae’s back, nails dragging across skin while the other clutches the bed with white knuckles. If not for Sae’s grip like steel on her hips, she wouldn’t be able to stop moving her hips, grinding against her face in desperate need.

Pinned like this and overwhelmed, Sadayo is at their mercy, Tae’s silken embrace above countered by the unrelenting iron of Sae’s grasp and her tongue driving her mad, at once both teasing and torturing.her, and it feels like the night could go on forever, just like this, until Sae starts lapping at her hungrily, and faster, and _harder_ , and and, and—

Sadayo comes with a shriek, held in place by both of her partners hands and mouths, and _Sae doesn’t stop._

“Haah, stop, enough, please, shit, please, Sae, hang on—HAAAAAH—” Sadayo cries out, and another orgasm follows on the heels of the first, amplified beyond anything she’s ever had before. But Sae just won’t stop, begging or pleading or curses be damned, her tongue cuts into Sadayo like a blade and flays her heart bare while she moans for release and then she comes _again—_

“Your turn, Tae. See if you can keep up.” Sae’s voice comes to her from far away, like an echo in her head.

She must have blacked out, lost track of time, something, because the next thing Sadayo remembers is Sae on the bed where Tae used to be, pinning her wrist to the bed with one hand and kissing her with startling force, smearing Sadayo’s own cum on her cheek and the taste of it filling her mouth along with the faint flavors of liquor and Sae’s skin undercutting it.

Sae gives her enough time to breathe for Sadayo to look at her, see the woman up close, red-faced and breathing hard just as Sadayo must be, and yet so utterly composed. Those pitiless red eyes watching her every move, taking everything about Sadayo in. Everything about Sae Niijima looks cut and sculpted like marble, shaped towards a singular purpose. Even in the hazy recollections of Sadayo’s daydreams, in that moment she is beautiful to behold and oh so dangerous at the same time.

Below, Tae’s fingers brush past her entrance once, twice, three times, and each time she arches her hips higher in response, chasing Tae’s hand higher.

“Please, Tae, don’t, stop playing, just fuck—fuck, fuck me—damn it!” Sadayo barely completes a sentence between Sae’s insistent domination of her mouth, giving her just enough time to take a breath between each kiss. Sae Niijima is insatiable and hungry, and Sadayo feels so drained, at her mercy, but every time they meet she can’t help but return the kiss with everything she has, trying anything to show she hasn’t been beaten yet, even on the edge of exhaustion.

Tae slips into her slit, starting with two fingers already as she probes the depths of Sadayo’s pussy, already aiming for all the weakest points she’s identified with long experience. Where Sae’s mouth had moved like water grinding her down from every angle imaginable, Tae’s hand hits her like lightning, the silk of her grasp generating jolts of static electricity that runs up her spine every time she strokes into her, even greater shocks of pleasure moving through her every time Tae’s palm brushes by her clit. Sadayo’s body is so far past anything but continuing the cycle of stimulus and release that she comes once with two fingers, and again when Tae returns with a third, striking every point of her with pinpoint accuracy until the only thing she can scream is Tae’s name against Sae’s mouth.

Sae releases Sadayo’s mouth to watch as Tae moves her head down to meet Sadayo’s pussy, gently kissing her lips before spreading her open with two fingers, her tongue moving into her with such aching slowness that all Sadayo can do, out of breath and on her last legs, is close her eyes and shudder under the contact.

“Fuck, Tae, please, no more, I can’t, I’ll—” Sae kisses Sadayo to punctuate her sentence, gentler than any of the others before. Tae’s tongue is joined by a finger, her tongue bathing one part of her in gentle caresses and soothing strokes while the pad searches for just the right spot to rub and rub and _rub_ and she cries out against Sae’s mouth again when she comes, biting her own lip just to stop from sobbing in wordless need and tasting blood.

“Hang in there, she’s almost done.” Sae murmurs at Sadayo’s side, running her tongue along the edge of her ear. “This will be the last one.”

Tae mouth rides Sadayo’s hips as they buck and writhe, clinging to her with both hands but never once stopping the movement of her tongue through her folds, flickering past all the spots that she’s lavished with attention and moving purely as she wishes, letting her hips guide Tae to new and untouched areas until her back arches and freezes, legs locked in place against the bed when she comes for the last time of the night, and finally collapses to the bed with exhaustion. Tae withdraws coolly, wiping her face dry with a hand and making sure Sadayo is looking at her before she licks every drop from her fingers.

“That was four.” Tae says with a smirk while she crawls onto the bed on the opposite side of Sadayo, brushing hair out of her vision with a soft smile. “How are you holding up?” When Sadayo opens her mouth but nothing comes out except a weak murmur without meaning, she nods. “That’s about what I thought.”

“I’ll call a cab.” Sae gets off the bed, grabbing her phone out of her jacket on the floor and walking entirely out of the room.

Sadayo swallows, trying to compose herself. Tae watches her, smiling fondly. “You went through hell, huh?” Her hand rests against Sadayo’s cheek, not moving.

“Yeah.”

“Did you have fun, at least?”

“...Yeah.” Sadayo leans against Tae’s hand, humming. “Next time, not on a Sunday night.”

“I’ll make sure the school knows you’re not coming in tomorrow.” Tae fusses over her until Sadayo’s face is clean, bra is back in place and her dress more or less back to normal, then steals Sae’s jacket off the floor and drapes it over her shoulders. Satisfied, she hauls Sadayo to her feet. They make their way out of the apartment, where Sae meets them at the door.

“The cab will be there by the time you get downstairs.” Sae frowns when she looks up from her phone, giving Tae a look. “Is that my jacket?”

“Winner has to take something. She was already my girlfriend, after all.” Tae smirks when Sae sighs and opens the door for them both, helping them down the stairs out front. “We had a good night. Both of us.”

“Until next time. Make sure that jacket’s cleaned by then.” Tae rolls her eyes as Sae returns to her apartment, and the cab pulls up to the curb as if on cue. Once they’re settled inside, Sadayo speaks.

“Is there...gonna be a next time?” She fixes Tae with a look that is equal parts tired and fearful.

“Do you want there to be?” Her response is an arched eyebrow and a question in return.

Sadayo doesn’t answer, merely leans against her girlfriend as the driver takes them to Tae’s apartment. But still, she can’t help but think about Sae Niijima the rest of the way home.

If they asked her, really asked her, Sadayo knows that she would say yes in an instant. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. Anything to get those blood-red eyes looking at her like that once more.


End file.
